The present invention relates to a device for processing a wire, comprising components for holding and cutting the wire.
The European patent specification EP 0 989 637 A1 shows a processing unit for processing wire-ends. The processing unit cuts the leading ends off wires and fastens contacts onto the stripped wire-ends by means of crimping. The processing unit comprises arranged in a machine frame including a gripper unit, a cutting head, an ejector, an adjusting device, and a crimping device. The wire-end of a wire is advanced manually as far as a processing area, with a trigger detecting the correct position of the wire-end. As soon as the trigger detects the wire-end, the processing operation begins, defectively fastened contacts being separated from the wire by means of a contact cutter. The cutting head comprises a separating cutter to cut the leading wire-end off the wire and a stripping cutter to strip the wire-end of insulation.
A disadvantage of this known device is that in the case of a defectively fastened contact, the gripper unit must perform a swiveling movement to the contact cutter. Furthermore, for the processing, a total of three cutters are needed (separating cutter, stripping cutter, and contact cutter).